This application is for a competitive renewal of Dr. Elizabeth Stringer's International Research Scientist Development Award from the Fogarty International Center. Dr. Stringer requests an additional 2 years of support so that she can continue working toward her goal of becoming a competent and productive independent researcher in international women's health and clinical epidemiology. This goal will be pursued through the following activities: 1) completion of the MSc degree in epidemiology from the London School of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene; 2) completion of the long term follow-up portion of the randomized trial she successfully implemented during the initial portion of her Fogarty IRSDA; 3) conduct of three subanalyses from the randomized trial with assistance from her expert mentors; 4) conduct of a multi-site observational study of factors affecting women's utilization of services to prevent mother-to-child HIV transmission in Zambia. At the end of the 2-year grant period, the candidate will have substantial field experience in the design and conduct of both a randomized interventional trial and a large observational multi-site study and a qualification in epidemiology from a distinguished university. In addition, she will have had the opportunity, under the direction of her mentors, to merge the theoretical and the practical, and employ a variety of analytical techniques to the data she has gathered, including intent-to-treat proportional analysis and longitudinal/survival analysis in an interventional trial, techniques in repeated measures, and hierarchical mixed modeling. She will also have established two large epidemiological databases that will be available for analysis. At the end of her additional 2 years of support, Dr. Stringer will prepare and submit an R01 or other individual investigator application for independent funding. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]